Una nube calientita de algodón de azúcar
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: —¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?/ —Lo he estado haciendo por algún tiempo, pero gracias por notarlo.


**Notas del autor:** Esta historia no es nada como normalmente escribo, pero después de leer varios fics así (de mi hermana, más que nada, pero igual una de mis autoras fav escribe así), se me pegó la forma de hacerlo, así que aquí tienen un one-shot divergente. (xD) (y aparte vi una conversación en screen en instagram y claro que tenía que agregarla a algún fic xD)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 996, según.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Pairing:** Nalu. Natsu x Lucy.

* * *

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **.**

 **— Una nube calientita de algodón de azúcar—**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo estaba jodido. Ella lo podía sentir en el fondo de su putrefacto corazón, -ok, la verdad no estaba jodido ni tenía un corazón putrefacto-, pero sí presentía que algo extraño sucedía. Y lo peor de todo, era que no le desagradaba ni por un pelito de hombre calvo, de hecho, en realidad lo que quería era permanecer con una sonrisa de idiota –no siempre lo era, se los promete- todo el jodido día.

Pero es que ella jura que no notó si quiera como comenzó todo; solo sabe que cada roce de la piel de su amigo con la de ella, le envía toques eléctricos (igualitos o peores que los rayos de Laxus) por todo su cuerpo y entonces como que su cerebro se desconecta y pues, después de eso no sirve. Y cada que sucede, grita en su mente "Oh por Mavis Santa, ¿Qué demonios es esto?", pero igual no sabe que pasa, porque Natsu sigue tocando el dorso de su mano con el de ella cuando caminan, o le da miradas expectantes y se pierde en sus ojos haciendo que ella se sienta asfixiada y por alguna razón no quiere dejar de serlo. Ve cualquier cosa rosa a su alrededor y lo asocia a su impulsivo y explosivo compañero que la tiene como loca, lo ve en su habitación llena de color rosa, en sus uñas, en su marca del gremio y hasta el los algodones de azúcar que venden en las esquinas (Y joder, a ella como le encantabas esas cosas calientitas).

Ella se mueve incómoda porque su propia mirada la traiciona cuando menos se lo espera; lo busca constantemente como una maldita droga que se mete a su cerebro y hace fallar todas las conexiones, y logra imaginarse a sus neuronas gritando como niñas pubertas. Joder, incluso cuando le habla de cerca tiende a mover sus ojos a esos labios carnosos y que segurosegurísimo están calientes y suaves –justo como los algodones de azúcar-.

Entonces en uno de sus momentos en los que su cerebro parece generar estupefacientes en altas cantidades, Natsu ladea la cabeza con interés.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —y entonces le da una sonrisa de esas que la matan y parecen miles de espadas bailando a su alrededor, amenazándola con perforar su alma. Lucy siempre prefiere hacerse la idiota para que no se den cuenta de lo perdida que está.

—¿De qué hablas, Natsu? —pero por alguna razón igual y no quita la mirada de su atractiva e idiota cara. Le dan ganas de golpearlo fuerte pero besarlo también y se siente como flotando en un mar turbio que le golpea la cara tratando de despertarla.

Y después los ojos del cazador de dragones bajan a sus labios y ella pierde el aire que la rodea y siente que no puede respirar, porque Natsu de repente la mira como si fuera su comida y él estuviera muy muy muy hambriento, tanto que ni con toda la comida, fuego y pasteles de Erza se llenaría. Habla entonces con un tono muy bajo y el sonido la hace tragar duro.

—Lucy—sintió pequeños golpecitos dentro de su estómago -¡Que alguien le diera veneno para matar a esos animalejos roñosos! —. ¿No te pasa que…a veces quieres besar a alguien?

Y Lucy piensa que le pasa seguido con él, pero por encima de su cadáver la van a oír admitirlo, así que resiste con su máscara de boba y después de un rato se queda atónita, porque sus pensamientos viajan muy seguido, oh sí, muy seguido y casi siempre terminan donde está ahora; lame sus labios con la ansiedad escalando por su abdomen y de repente siente ganas de vomitar.

—¿Eso es una indirecta? —Él entrecierra los ojos copiándole y ella se siente más idiota que la máscara que ha construido, porque seguro que no y que él la llamará rara y entonces ella tendría ganas de mandarlo al mismísimo infierno. Acabará tirada de nuevo con la cara contra su almohada. Pero entonces le da otra sonrisa, sólo que ésta no es nada como lo que ella ha visto antes.

Y algo explota dentro de ella, un sentimiento entre perplejidad y felicidad, y deja salir un sonido que ni la mejor interpretadora de sonidos podría entender, se voltea para encararlo por completo, sintiendo una de sus rodillas pegar contra la de él y el toque casi la manda hasta las enormes puertas del gremio.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

Natsu parpadea una, dos, tres veces y ella se siente como que las piernas le fallan y de nuevo todas sus conexiones reverberan como locas buscando algo que le sirva para escapar de la situación en la que está metida (ajá, y no solo en la puntita, sino hasta el cuello). Por eso cuando Natsu vuelve hablar, ella se queda más como estupidaestupidísima que como Lucy Heartfilia.

—Lo he estado haciendo por algún tiempo—su cuerpo se tensa como la cuerda de un arco y siente que las mariposas se vuelven monstruos moviéndose en todas direcciones y enviando calor por sus mejillas. Él de la una sonrisa entre incrédula y divertida—. Pero gracias por notarlo.

Por eso está liada, porque no se puede mover cuando Natsu se inclina de repente _frente a todo el expectante gremio_ y le da un beso de esos que siempre había leído en sus novelas romanticonas, y por Mavis, su estómago da vuelco y sus dedos comienzan a tener convulsiones, porque se mueven solos como atraídos por el sol y también ella lo está besando, y una parte de su cerebro decide ignorar a los demás gritando y lanzando vítores y fuegos artificiales. No se ve perturbada ni cuando Canna grita que se consigan una habitación ni cuando Mirajane le tapa los ojos inocentes (ay ajá) a Wendy, porque por nada del mundo la va a separar de Natsu.

El Natsu que la hace sentirse como en una nube calientita de algodón de azúcar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Reviews, porfitas?**


End file.
